Elevator Time
by toughchick44
Summary: After a very strange 'break' during school, Stella and Ray are stuck in a elevator.


**HEY WHAT UP GUYS? I HOPE YOU LIKE THIS, IT WAS A BIT RUSHED TO ME AND IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE I WILL TRY, JUST GIVE ME SOME IDEAS**

**DISCLAIMER: IF I OWNED LEMONADE MOUTH WHY WOULD I NOT BE HANGING OUT WITH THE STARS AND TYPING ON HERE.**

* * *

><p>"Stella stop banging on the door, it's no use." Ray said from his posistion on the floor, his head was leaning against the elevator wall and his eyes were closed.<p>

"No, I want out of here I feel like I'm back in that jail cell." Stella kept banging on the metal doors hoping to get the people outside in the hallways to hurry. Stella and Ray were stuck in an elevator and there was fireman trying to get them out, but it would be a while.

"Oh yeah didn't you attack a security gaurd?" Ray opened one of his eyes and Stella turned around and glared at him before turning back around.

"It was a delivery man, and I was not attacking them, they picked me up and my friends tried to get them to put me down." Stella said as she countinued to beat on the doors and Ray was starting to get really annoyed.

"Look Stella, they are only a few feet above us, calm down. The longest we will be here is maybe and hour, 2 hours top's." Ray just wanted her to stop with the banging, he was trying to relax and she wasn't helping.

"How can you just sit there and be so relaxed?" Stella asked stopping her actions and turning around with her arms crossed.

"Because I know that we are going to get out of here and that we aren't in any real danger." Ray said closing his eyes and he sighed boredly, Stella thought over what he said and sat on the other side of the elevator.

"See that wasn't bad, was it?" Ray asked with his eyes still closed but with a gleeful smirk, Stella glared at him and then looked up at the lights.

"This is so boring, I could be doing fun things right now." Stella said after a few minutes of silence.

"Like what, hanging out with your stupid lemon head friends." Ray opened his eyes and stared at Stella with bordem, she glared at him once again.

"My friends aren't stupid and what could you be doing, looking at a girls legs while she's wearing a skirt?" Stella crossed her arms and Ray chuckled and looked at her legs then her face.

"I'm already doing that." Stella looked down and sighed, she had chose to wear a skirt for once in her life and she chose today.

"Perv." She said and fixed her skirt and moved her legs so he didn't have a 'view', she closed her eyes and grumbled certain things. Ray just crossed his arms and stared at her, trying to figure out another way to annoy her, but then she started to tap on the floor and once again Ray was getting annoyed. He tried to block it out for a while, but it wasn't working so well.

"STOP WITH THE TAPPING!" Stella jumped at Ray's shout and stopped what she was doing to see Ray looking at her with rage.

"What is little Ray-Ray getting annoyed by a little tapping?" Stella asked in a baby voice, Ray just continued to glare at her and she started to tap on the ground louder. She saw how he was trying to ignore it and she knew it wouldn't work long so she tapped louder and then she saw his face start to turn red and she was ready for the explosion.

"STOP WITH THE TAPPING YOU ANNOYING LITTLE B-" Ray stopped himself and took a deep breath, Stella wanted him to continue fusing so she kept tapping and then he got up.

"What are you going to do Ra-" She was cut off by him crouching down and grabbing her wrists roughly.

"If you say Ray-Ray one more time or continue tapping you will regret it." Ray said in a menacing tone and continued to glare at her for a second before dropping her wrists and walking over to his side of the elevator and grabbing onto the rail. She could see his knuckles turning white and she knew he wouldn't hurt her, so she stood up and tapped on the railing on her side while saying 'Ray-Ray'. He turned around, grabbed her shoulders, and pushed her into the metal doors.

"I said to stop tapping and saying that stupid nickname." Ray glared at her with such hatred at that moment and Stella was a bit afraid but she continued to push.

"Why does it annoy you R-" He put one of his hands over her mouth and she shut up, she looked at him in amuzement and tapped on the metal doors, he managed to to get her hands above her head, and held her wrists strong enough to where they couldn't move. She tried to get them out of his grasp but it was no use, she tried to talk but it just came out all muffled.

"I will remove my hand from your mouth, if you swear to never say Ray-Ray ever again." Stella sighed and nodded her head, he slowly removed his hand from her mouth.

"Alright so now that we have our daily physical fight what you want to do?" Stella asked with a smirk and Ray looked at her suggestively and they started to lean in.

The Lemonade Mouth group were waiting an hour later, they were fidgiting as the men were getting the doors open. Olivia was getting encouraging words from Wen as he ran his thumb over her hand, Mo was talking really fast, chatting Charlie and Scott's ears off. As they were doing that, they hadn't noticed that the doors had been opened, once one of the men got their attention they saw something very instresting. Stella and Ray were both asleep and were on opposite sides of the elevator but their hands were only a few inches away from each others.

"Stella wake up." Mo tried as she stepped into the elevator and shook Stella over and over, Scott did the same as he treid to wake up Ray.

"Shut up Scott." Ray said half awake and Scott knew from countless times of staying at Ray's that there was only one way to wake him up.

"I have chocolate chip pancakes at my house." Ray shot up like a bee hungry for honey, Scott chuckled and helped Ray up. Mo was still trying to wake up Stella and then Ray crouched down besides Mo.

"Let me try." Mo looked at Ray wierdly then just shrugged, he leaned down and whispered something in Stella's ear and she shot up like he had done, she looked around at her surroundings and let her head drop back down.

"C'mon Stella you have spent way to much time in here." Mo grabbed Stella's arm but Stella started to poke Mo's face.

"What are you doing Stella?" Ray asked as he watched this trying not to crack up, Stella's squinted her eyes open.

"Trying to find the off button." The poeple around them laughed, Scott and Ray looked at each other and then grabbed Stella's arms and hoisted her up.

"Seriously guys, I just wanted like 5 minutes." Stella said as she brushed herself off, Ray and Scott chuckled as they remembered something, Stella looked at them like they were crazy.

"What's so funny?" They stepped out of the elevator and the men tried to figure out what stopped the elevator.

"Anytime my little sister doesn't want to wake up we do that, and she says the exact same thing." Ray said as they were checked by paramedics to see if they were fine.

"Wow." Stella said and then took her bag from Mo's hands, the same with Scott and Ray, then one of the guys working on the elevator came over.

"You guys got stuck because sometimes people use the emergency flipswitch so they can have some alone time together and apparently since it's been used to much, the wires shorted out." The group looked at the two and they just walked away.


End file.
